With the rapid development of technology, electronic devices are widely used by people in all walks of life. An electronic device generally includes one or more circuit boards to execute different functions, such as computers, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, personal music players, mobile phones and the like. Now many electronic devices have become household articles for everyday use.
In general, the circuit board is fastened to the chassis of an electronic device with screws. This is the most commonly used approach, but is also the most time-consuming for assembly.
Some alternative methods have been developed to fasten the circuit board to the chassis of the electronic device. For instance, latching elements are commonly used. They are inserted into apertures of the circuit board to brace and anchor the circuit board.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,833,480, 5,754,412, and 6,071,131 also disclose related fastening structures. They have at least one bracing portion to hold the circuit board and a latch portion to couple with installation apertures on the circuit board. The bracing portion and the latch portion are spaced at a distance equal to the thickness of the circuit board so that the circuit board can be fastened without shaking.